ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lost Planet Destroyer
The Lost Planet Destroyer is the 47th episode of Simien 10. Plot The team is going out in the streets, when they hear on the news that a unknown flying object, going towards Earth. Suddenly the sun is blocked out, and a Petrosapien is heard saying: "This planet shall be part of the new Petropia!". The unknown object goes out from blocking the sun, and a giant peice of Petrosapien diamond appears. On the top there was a a kingdom. The thing started sending crystal arms to destroy things. Simien turned into H2GO and flew up, along with Allen who used his fire form, Ic, and Zynon. They fought the Petrosapien, and they found out he used the diamond very good. Simien defeated him anyway, and asked him what was he doing. The Petrosapien, named Demantur, explained he waas touring the galaxy, after his planet exploded, and used his peice of crystal, Almasti Kaghak, to find new planets that the rest of the survivors could live on. Zynon understood that he didn't mean to attack the city, but he told him to land somewhere where people won't be scared from him. They went away, but Zynon still didn't trust Demantur. The next day, there where reports of people disappearing from the city. The team went to investigate, and they found that 60 people disappeared from a building, and the building looked destroyed. Ic said it must be a air attack, but no Earth machine can do so much damage. Zynon started suspecting Demantur again. The team searched for anything about their disappearance, but nothing was there, except a small crystal. Zynon knew it was Demantur, but anyway wanted to wait for the night. At night, the team searched for evidence of the destruction. A Galvanic Petromorph appeared, and Simien turned into Acidrain, but he couldn't melt the crystals. He was defeated anyway by the rest of the team, and the team took him to the Plumbers jail, thinking he did the attacks. But in the morning, another attack was reported, and there was one survivor, saying he saw a giant peice of crystal floating and taking people. Zynon was sure that it was Demantur. The team went into the Voiture Avion and flew to Almasti Kaghak. They couldn't enter the ship, but Simien turned into Chainsaw, and he cut the crystal. They saw many crystal chambers, and inside there were crystal covered species. Demantur explained that he "crystalizes" people, through the small radiation that the crystals have. His kingdom actually eats planets and uses them to rebuild the planet. He creates crystal versions of the species, for new Petrosapiens. Demantur now wanted to eat the big planet. Zynon told him that Petropia still exists, since Ben 10 rebuilt it. Demantur didn't care anyway so he told the diamond creatures to attack, and Chainsaw discovers they still have the powers they originally have. There was too much creatures to the team losed. But Allen turned into his Petrosapien form, and started to move the crystal creatures to attack Demantur. Demantur fought Allen, and they were both very powerful with their powers. He finally pushed Demantur off the place, but Almasti Kaghak started the destruction of the planet. Demantur was built out of crystals again, and started controlling the kingdom again, attacking the planet. Simien turned into Arachnophobia to save the species inside the crystals and fight Demantur. Allen somehow controlled the kingdom. Allen broke up the flying peice, and Simien turned into Whirlwind to blast the peices to space, along with Demantur. Vorkus didn't understand how Allen controlled the crystals so good, and Zynon thought that maybe he is one of the more powerful Petrosapiens, that can control crystals really good. Simien went Dark Hole and sended all the diamond creatures home to their planets. Major events *Demantur appears for the first time *Demantur attacks the city and almost eats the Earth *Allen's heritage is discovered Aliens used *H2GO *Acidrain *Chainsaw *Arachnophobia *Dark Hole Villains *Demantur *Diamond creatures Characters *Simien *Allen *Zynon *Ic *Vorkus *Permbyt *Omnimorph Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Simien 10 Category:Simien 10